In the recent years, several broadband wireless technologies have been developed to meet growing number of broadband subscribers and to provide more and better applications and services. For example, the Third Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2) developed Code Division Multiple Access 2000 (CDMA 2000), 1× Evolution Data Optimized (1×EVDO) and Ultra Mobile Broadband (UMB) systems. The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) developed Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), High Speed Packet Access (HSPA) and Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems. The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) developed Mobile Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) systems. As more and more people become users of mobile communication systems and more and more services are provided over these systems, there is an increasing need for mobile communication system with large capacity, high throughput, lower latency and better reliability.